


Where the sun rises during fall

by Seafoamgirl



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Medieval, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamgirl/pseuds/Seafoamgirl
Summary: In the third planet of this big universe, right on the aperture where the sun makes its reflection first, this tale brings us to the mighty region of Japan called Kanto. Love and peace, consequences of Women desire and land desire, affection, enmity and all feelings and emotions. Points out the fate of two groups of cousins and their successors.
Relationships: Chen Mao | Mariah Wong & Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Goki (Beyblade)/ Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Hitoshi Granger/OC, Hiwatari Kai & Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Kenny Saien/Ming Ming (Beyblade), Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Mariam/Ozuma (Beyblade), Mizuhara Max | Max Tate/Emily Watson | Emily York, Ray Kon/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Saien "Kyouju" Manabu | Kenny "Chief" Saien/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Salima/Kane Yamashita





	Where the sun rises during fall

The Sun rises in the east, but which territory gets to see that first in each and every single day? The mighty land has some off springs inherited in her womb, who all will rule the future. The beautiful cascades, the tall knoll called Fuji is the base of the yellow-orange dot which rises up first, the cherry blossoms which appear like celestial angels across the river Fuji and the chilling breeze which travels negligible, are the wonders of this mighty Kingdom. Where can we see such wonders? India has a very hot climate, Russia has a very cold climate, whose icebergs which melt, can increase the level of the seas. Africans are gifted with dark complexions because of the heat which act like a sheath on their slender skins and also due to their location right on the equator. So, is there any country which can beat the nature of this noble land? But, it's not the countries' mistake to be presented with such climates. The god is the only cause for it. But why god should present such an advantage to it? But, this land is dominated by snow in winter and it's tropical in the southern parts. But, overall it is a mixture of all the climates in the world.

Apart from the weather and climate, there is something which was notable in the past years.

This land had some holy spirits, holy creatures and holy beasts, each of which can go to its rightful owner. They'll be present inside the glass marble-dollars of the sacred chains which their owners wear. When noble people and warriors are born, they will be gifted with a chain which has those beasts inside them.

There is a common belief among Japanese mothers that if their children are born in the region of Kanto, their children will be successful warriors in the future, be it of the masculine or of the feminine gender. Equality is always present as a necessary thing in this region though there are different classes.

The land is none other than Japan. But, initially it was suffering from various types and modes of discrimination.

The feudalism in Japan had different classes:

 _Emperor_ -Figurehead or the ruling class

 _Shogun_ -The military heads and dictators

 _Daimyos_ -Powerful Japanese feudal lords

 _Samurai_ -Officer caste

Peasants-Farmers

Artisans-Skilled people who make things by hands

Merchants-Traders

But, there were two more classes at the two extremes. There was a class called the S _aishoku shugi-sha_ class or Vegetarians, who held the upper hand and the upper class of the feudalism. Meanwhile, the chariot riders held the lowest class, who were comparatively low when compared to the Vegetarians. They come after the merchants. Apart from them, there were monks and sages who all owned hermitages and temples.

But, these divisions depicted class-ism and class discrimination. That's how the way life in Japan had been. Unless and until there is a mighty ruler, the Kingdom can never face any sort of discrimination or injustice.

_A mighty emperor to a kingdom is not a gift, he is a blessing, a need and a necessity._

_A kingdom without equality is less worth than a tombstone._

_A kingdom without education is just an unrecognized land._

_A kingdom without peasants is a land suffering from hunger and a land which gains unnecessary appetite._

_A kingdom without merchants is a poor land._

_A kingdom without a woman is sterile._

_A kingdom without any of these is not a kingdom._

Can a kingdom ever seek injustice? No. If it wants justice, it should stand for justice. It should not be the subject of grief of any living creature existing in this earth. Be it a human being or an animal, a bird or an insect. There is a reason for the existence of these creatures. An insect can go unrecognized, but it doesn't mean that it is not worth living. Nobody knows how powerful it is. It is necessary to know that a small object worth a hundred. So, it is necessary that a small insect too gets justice. Will a Japanese insect get it? It depend upon the hearts of the people.

Ancient Japan worshiped various gods and goddesses, especially goddess Kami and Toyo-Uke-Bime. A human also presented himself in the form of a god. He was popularly called Lord Hitoshi. He is the god who is more than a god, though he himself is a human. He was popularly known for wearing a peacock feather, pinned on his hair.

Japan was a land with various kingdoms in it, like Nikko, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Osaka, Kyoto, Sapporo, and Yokohama and last but not the least….. Kanto. Kanto is the nucleus of Japan. Without it, the whole of Japan is meaningless, because there is a mighty tale which should be told necessarily. This is one of the biggest tales in the Japanese epics, which will drive you all deep inside, from its head to its roots.

This tale tells you the consequences of land desire, woman desire, unwanted enmity, unnecessary rage, triggering up things, having an evil motive, not acting in a fair manner, and overall lacking the basic things in life. So, it's necessary to learn them on the land right at the aperture where the sun reflects on it first.


End file.
